Axel X Reno: Flaming Love
by Jenova's Child
Summary: Axel has been abused his whole life...will running into reno(quite literally) be his only chance at hope? read, find out, and leave a comment. favorite if you want to hehehe...
1. Chapter 1: Finding New Hope

Day 1: getting away & finding new hope

Tossing and thrashing, I screamed as I saw the blood being ripped from my body. As my father laughed and walked away, I ripped the knife from my bruised flesh, licking it clean and grinning.

Running up to my room, I packed as much stuff as I could into my bag, sneaking them out my two story window. Climbing out, I landed on my bags, picking them up and running across the lawn into the street.

Walking down to the park, I found a park bench and sat down with my stuff, contemplating where I would live, how I would eat, how I would get money. Curling up on my isolated bench, I had a rough and jagged sleep.

Waking up to a blazing sun in my face, I lit up my cigarette, blowing out smoke as I watched the sunset over the trees. Crushing it on the sidewalk, I picked up my stuff and walked to a small convenience store, buying a carton of cigarettes.

Sitting out surrounded by my stuff, I looked up into the tallest man I've ever seen. He had fire red hair in a long ponytail, goggles on his head, and the most stunning pair of turquoise eyes I had ever seen in my life.

Sitting down next to me, this mysterious stranger turned his head and gave me a charming smile, which made me blush. "Hey, name's Reno. Got a cig I can borrow?"

Nodding, I pulled a cigarette from one of my many packs, handing it off to him. "My name's Axel, got it memorized?"

Purring sensuously, Reno eyed me cautiously. "So, where do you live?"

Trying to fight the tears, I broke down and told him everything. "My life is shit. I lost my mother at birth, and my father blames me for it. He's been abusing me in every possible way since I was a kid. I've been raped, stabbed, beaten, starved, tortured and strangled. I had to get away, so I packed my shit and ran for it."

Keeping a calm set of features, Reno took a drag off his cigarette. "That's a shithole life you've lived my friend. Unfortunately, I've had a similar life to yours, but I've been able to move past my hardships, and I want to help you do the same."

Nodding, I grabbed my Mountain Dew, taking a deep swig. "Where do you live Reno?"

Helping me stand, pointed off to what looked like a mansion on a hill. "That big ass house back there. It's not too far away, just a 15 minute walk. C'mon, I'll help ya carry yer stuff."

Nodding, Reno hefted several bags on his shoulders, leading the way. As we walked, I marvelled at how Reno's hips swayed with each step. Reaching his house, Reno pulled out a key and let us in.

Setting my stuff on the couch, Reno gave me a tour of his so called "little house"- far from little. He had 5 massive bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, and a very spacious kitchen. My jaw almost dropped to the floor.

Walking me down the hall, Reno showed me my room, decorated tastefully in blue and green. As I sank into my warm, comfortable bed, I started to unwind, turning my head as Reno sat next to me.

Curious, I searched through my bag, lighting up a cigarette. "So, how did you get this house Reno?"

Laying down, Reno flicked off his goggles, setting them on my nightstand. "Saved up every cent I had since I was 11. When I started to get jobs that had higher pay, I put away a lot more. By the time I was 25, I had enough to buy this place, and I've been able to afford it since."

Flipping onto my stomach, I flinched when Reno started to rub my shoulders, speaking in a calm tone. "Axel, don't worry. I'm here to help you relax. Just embrace my touch and let yer mind wander."

Burying my head in my new pillow, I started to unwind at Reno's gentle caresses, groaning as he rubbed my shoulder blades. But as he rubbed my neck, I started getting violent flashbacks.

Screeching, I flailed instinctively, crying. "Dont hurt me dad, I didn't do anything!"

Hugging me tight, Reno whispered gently in my ear. "Ahh Axel, it's me Reno...calm down man, I'm here to help you heal."

Flinching, I started to calm when Reno started running his slender fingers through my crimson spikes. Glancing at the clock, I saw that it was 10:00pm, and Reno it me under the covers, kissing my hair and flicking off the light. Snuggling my pillow, I drifted off into troubled dreams.


	2. Chapter 2: Horrible nightmares

Day 2: Horrible nightmares and a comforting touch

Tortuous, hellish memories of my father's abuse rang through my skull as I slept, filling my dreams with suicidal nightmares. Fighting back my father, my efforts proved to be futile as I saw him draw a knife, but as he drew close, something pulled me from the ceiling, making me scream.

Bolting upright with a yell, I glanced at my surroundings, I grew anxious and pulled back the covers, wincing as my uncovered feet touched the frozen hardwood. Opening my door, I creeped down the hall, not wanting to wake up Reno.

Stumbling into the kitchen, I flicked on the light, marvelling at how big his kitchen was. Sitting at the center counter, I grabbed an Apple from a massive fruit bowl, grinning as I took a colossal bite, juice running down my chin. Wiping it off, I grew scared when I heard footsteps. Hiding in a corner, I prayed for my safety, sobbing quietly.

Crouching down, Reno whispered gently in my ear, trying to calm me down. "Axel, snap out of it! You're dad's not here, it's just you and me, remember? I took you in to protect you."

Sobbing and shaking, I clutched Reno for dear life, barely able to talk. "R-Reno, I-I-I-I was s-s-so scared he'd find me... and kill me."

Cooing softly, Reno flicked my nose and kissed me. "I'll always protect you, for as long as I'm alive, promise."

Blushing, I yelled when Reno picked me up, rubbing my back to soothe my nerves. Walking to my room, Reno set me down under my covers, crawling into bed next to me, securing my peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3- walk in the park

Day 3: Walk in The Park

Tossing in my sleep, I didn't notice someone laying on top of me until my breathing became a bit difficult. Lazily prying open my emerald orbs, I jumped when I found Reno staring at my neck, glaring at him when he laughed.

Helping me get dressed, I blushed a little when Reno's hand brushed my shoulder. Gripping his hand as we walked outside, we took a seat on a bench near the lake, leaning on Reno's shoulder.

Lighting up a cigarette, we started up a conversation about my childhood, and as we talked, I started to feel a bit better about myself. I realized that my dad was jealous because I looked a lot like my mom, and my dad was a sadistic asshole who's mind was addled by a harsh childhood, alcohol and drug abuse.

As we continued to talk, tears started to spill from my emerald orbs, dripping onto the grass. Reno calmed me down, pulling me close to his chest and rubbing my back.

Gazing up into Reno's gentle aquamarine eyes, I suddenly felt a spark light between us. Leaning in close, I pressed my lips to his softly, kissing him with a deep passion.

Pulling away, I laughed for a minute, grinning when I heard Reno's hypnotic laugh. Walking back home, I laid down in my bed while Reno started dinner, ready for a long nap.


	4. Chapter 4- start of new hope

Day 4: Start of new hope

Ever since Reno found me, I've felt this little spark start to grow in my heart whenever he walked in the room. Couldn't help but get a bit harder whenever he laughed- a high pitched laugh that set off every sense I had- and ignited something deep in my soul.

Sitting down to the most luscious plate of pancakes I've ever had in my life, I stared at Reno nervously, trying to figure out how to start this. "Reno? Can I say something?"

Nodding, Reno took a bite of his toast. "Of course you can. I've been through a lot, so you can always talk to me."

Breathing deeply, I prepared myself for Reno's reaction. "I think I'm in love with you."

Almost choking, Reno looked a bit confused. Preparing myself for the worst, I was a tad surprised when Reno started laughing. "I knew you felt that way about me."

Confused, I was about to ask until Reno cut me off. "I've been seeing how you looked at me when I walked by and how you act around me, and how you'd get nervous when I looked at you."

Blushing, I stuttered a bit. "So, how do you feel for me?"

Gripping my hands, Reno gazed at me with those sexy aquamarine eyes. "You're a bright man with the potential for a great future, and a big heart to match. I've never loved anyone like I love you."

Blushing more, I sat on his couch and took a nap, dreaming peacefully.


	5. Chapter 5: A Trip Down Memory Lane

Day 5: A trip down Memory Lane

Sleeping rather fitfully, I started to get the feeling that someone was watching over me...quite literally. Gazing upward, I almost had a heart attack when I saw Reno staring at me, aquamarine eyes ablaze with curiosity. Pushing him away to the sound of my own laughter, I walked down the hall to his jaw-dropping kitchen, pouring a cup of coffee.

Lowering my guard for just a second, I yelped when I felt Reno's breath against my neck. "Hey babe."

Nearly jumping out of my skin, I resisted my urge to smack him. "Reno! I almost had a fucking heart attack!"

Chuckling, Reno stopped when I whimpered and started to cry a bit. "Axel? You ok?"

Tortuous memories of my father started to ring through my skull, and I had to resist the urge to scream, clinging to Reno and sobbing into his chest. Cooing, Reno apologized and sat me down on his couch, laying my head in his lap. he asked me what's wrong and I'm pretty sure I spewed about two pages. Reno took in all of it, and at the end he hugged me tight, rubbing my back to help calm me down.

"I have an idea. How about we take you out to the park near my house? We can sit by the bench near the lake, feed some ducks, and you can just relax." Grabbing my backpack, Reno kissed me softly, and helped me walk out the door.

Walking to said bench, I started to become a little paranoid, but when Reno wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed me again, I started to relax. We got into an in-depth conversation about some of my problems, and one of Reno's questions got to me.

"Why don't you eat?"

Lighting up a cigarette, I thought for a moment. "as a punishment, and my dad did this up until I left, he'd starve me. I couldn't trust anyone after that, so I eat fast so that no one would take it."

Reno hugged me tight, running a hand through my cherry locks. "Axel, I can definitely promise you one thing. I would never do that to you. Believe me, if I wanted to punish you, I'd be nice about it."

I almost didn't know what he meant, until I caught his smirk. Laughing, I started to contemplate whether I was ready for sex with Reno. He was a very nice man, and he's been very good to me, but what if he's like my dad and rapes me then leaves me in the dirt. No, he can't be like that, right?


	6. Chapter 6: Such A Pervert(warned)

I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that Reno actually loves me, but it wasn't a very hard concept to get over. Smirking internally, i made sure Reno wasn't awake yet before sneaking off into the kitchen to make myself breakfast, despite the fact that it was like 4:00am. Fuck the clock, i was starving. Prying open Reno's fridge, i searched not too hard for what i was gonna eat, when i heard footsteps behind me, which i promptly ignored, cause i knew it was Reno. Going about my early morning, i turned around in time for Reno to kiss me full on the lips.

Cursing him internally, i was about to push him away when he ran a hand up my spine to try and calm me down, which totally worked. Moaning in content, Reno picked me up and sat me down on the counter, kissing me like a madman possessed. i began to grow a little nervous, but then Reno held me close and rubbed my back to calm me down again, and i melted in his touch once more, ready to submit to him, just like everyone else...

Growling against his teeth, i pounced on Reno and pinned him to the kitchen floor, shoving my tongue in his mouth. Moaning in surprise, Reno wrapped his now bare legs around my waist, pulling on my earlobe with his teeth. Pushing him back down, I ripped off my jeans and boxers, exposing my throbbing cock to Reno. Grinning like a shark, i kneeled down and wrapped my lips around his gushing cock, making him groan softly.

Sucking on his aching head, i watched as Reno twined his fingers in my hair, bucking gently. I laughed around his cock, which made him scream.

"Ohhhh Axel..."

I grinned in minute victory, and sucked hard on his balls. Reno screamed in pleasure, gushing cum down my throat. Pulling away, i licked him clean and helped him get dressed, noticing that the sun was just barely starting to peak over the horizon. Leaning back against the stove, i kissed Reno softly on the cheek and began to make breakfast for him, knowing he probably had to work today.

"Axel?"

I turned in the middle of flipping french toast and taking a swig of Mountain Dew. " Yea Reno?"

Reno gave me a soft little smirk. " I'll only be in till 3:00pm today, so I'm clocking out early to be with ya."

I tried to remain stone faced, but a tiny smirk escaped my lips. " That's great babe."

Reno almost whined, and i hugged him. " Don't worry babe, I'll call Demyx over and he'll spend the day here. I'll be fine."

Reno sighed like he had just dropped a 100lb. backpack. " A'ight. Its not the way i want it to be, i'd rather take the day off, but i can't... ok then."

Squealing in delight, i pounced on Reno. " thanks babe. I love you."

Reno chuckled. " I love me to hehehe."

Grinning, i slapped him upside the head. Finishing his breakfast, Reno grabbed his bag and headed out the door. Plopping down on the couch, i dialed up Demyx, waiting for him to pick up.

" Hello?"

"Demyx, my man!"

"hey there Axel, what's new?"

" i ran away from the Devil."

"I'm so happy for you man."

"and guess what?"

" I found a new love."

"Really? Who is he?"

"His name's Reno Sinclair, he's 28, and he is perfect. He found me by the convenience store, and we talked for a few hours. I spilled my past to him, and he said i could live with him."

"He sounds decent, but what if he's like your father?"

I paused for a moment to think about it, but quickly dismissed the thought. "I haven't put much thought into it, but I don't think he's like my father at all."

"Hey, if you feel that it's going to work out, then i'm not going to stop you. Just be careful."

Nodding, i said my goodbyes and hung up the phone, waiting not so patiently for Demyx to show up. I walked around the entire house, and wished Demyx would just get here. It's not like i'm impatient, dealing with my father gave me plenty of that. Its just that now that I have Reno in my life, i'm scared that my dad will show up and kill me. Plopping back down on the couch, i tried to wait for Demyx, but fell asleep in the process...

Author's note: yay, cliffhangers!


	7. Chapter 7: Lazy Days and Creepy Memories

Plopping back down on the couch, i tried to wait for Demyx, but fell asleep in the process...

I almost flew off Reno's couch and landed on the floor when i heard his doorbell ring. I started to get a little bit paranoid and thought it was my dad, which preceded in me freaking the fuck out and wanting to hide in Reno's room, but then after a moment of thought, i realized that the reason i fell asleep in the first place was that i was waiting for Demyx to show up. Checking the clock, i saw that it was almost noon and answered the door.

" Hey Axel!"

My soul got a whole lot lighter when i saw Demyx. " Fuck Demyx, you scared the shit out of me! I almost had a heart attack!"

Demyx's face fell a bit when he saw me start to cry, hugging me lightly. " you honestly thought it would be your dad on the other side of the door didn't you?"

I pulled away from Demyx for a moment and nodded. " I've been a lot paranoid since I left my dad's house. I know its been a few months, but I'm still cautious."

Demyx nodded. " I understand."

Demyx helped me sit down on Reno's couch, where i preceded to spill my guts to Demyx, my makeshift therapist. " Can I start?"

Demyx sat a bit closer and nodded. "Of course you can."

I took a very deep breath and began. "Ever since Reno found me, I've felt this love develop for him that has grown into a soul binding obsession. He's been ever so kind to me, he loves me back, and i love him more than anything, but i'm scared to the point of continuous nightmares that my dad will find me and kill me."

Demyx nodded and typed all of this on his phone. I spilled my guts for another hour until I heard someone knock again. All the color drained from my face until Demyx opened the door and Reno walked in. Tears of joy flooded my eyes as i hugged Reno to near death, kissing him deeply for what seemed like forever.

"Reno! I thought you were..."

Reno wiped away my tears with his hand. " I would never leave you Axel."

Dismissing Demyx for the evening, Reno led me into his room and shut the door...

(don't worry, i'll type it in part 8 hehehe)


	8. Chapter 8: Gorgeous In the Sunlight

Part 8:Gorgeous In the Sunlight

Warning: I tried putting as much lemon in this chapter as i could, I'm just warning you now...

I sat rather nervously on Reno's bed, this was always how my dad started his rapes. But then I took a deep breath when he just sat down behind me and took off my shirt. Was he going to be like my dad and rape me? I've never done this with him, and I'm growing more nervous with each passing moment of him sitting there and not being able to see him.

"what's wrong babe?" Reno turned to look at me, concern laced in his aquamarine eyes.

"t-t-t-this w-w-was how he'd..." my body wouldn't stop shaking as i started to sob.

"Axel? Axel hun, it's ok, he's not here to hurt you, it's just me here." Reno hugged me tight.

Feeling a new found lust surge through my veins, I pinned Reno to the floor, kissing him like a madman possessed. Reno seemed a bit shocked and tried to playfully push me away, but i smirked and bit into his neck rather rough, a groan of pleasure spilling forth from his lips.

"Oh my Axel... I've never seen this side of you..."

I smirked and trailed my tongue down his neck. " What do you think of it babe?"

Reno groaned in bliss. "Compared to what I have seen, I love it."

I was almost confused. " Really? Why?"

Reno leaned up and whispered in my ear. " I just love when a man dominates me."

"Glad you like this side of me then."

With no hesitation, I leaned in closer and nibbled on Reno's ear, slowly unbuttoning his dress shirt. Reno watched with ill-concealed anticipation as i stared at his chest, rubbing his neck and watching as he relaxed rather noticeably, which made me a little nervous, but i put it in the back of my mind to ask him later.

Leaning in, I smashed my lips against Reno's, entwining our tongues in a slow motion dance. Reno moaned rather eagerly, jerking his hips up to meet mine. I bit into his pulse, and his head flew back as he howled with desire for me to do it again. I smirked at him and trailed my tongue further down his body, a shiver of pleasure running down his spine as he pulled me closer, kissing me like he was dying.

I stared rather intently at Reno's crotch, slowly unbuttoning his jeans, pulling off his boxers with my teeth, exposing his delicious cock. I couldn't help myself, i wanted to ravage him senseless, but i decided to have a little fun with this gorgeous man, i wanted him to suffer a little bit. I grazed the head of his thick cock with my teeth, a moan of impatience spilling forth from his lips as he whined for me to finish him.

I smirked and took half his cock in my mouth, sucking gently to tease his sexy self. Reno entwined his fingers in my cherry locks, pulling rather roughly, which made me groan around his cock. Reno let loose a moan of what sounded like pure ecstasy, but when i glanced up at him for a second, i knew he meant it, for he looked like he was lost in a blissful dream, and the sight of his face was giving me a massive hard-on.

I slipped more of his juicy cock in my mouth, sucking rather roughly just to bring him closer. Reno jerked his hips up into my mouth, causing me to groan and bite him softly. Reno threw his head back and screamed in pure bliss, gushing cum down my throat, making me shiver in delight as i swallowed every drop. i got off of Reno and laid next to him on the floor, holding him close while he looked like he was lost in a surreal dream.

I eyed Reno a bit suspiciously, thinking about how he reacted. "Reno? Can I ask you something?"

" Yea sure babe."

I took a deep breath. " What were you thinking about when i started rubbing your neck?"

Reno heaved a sigh. "Before i met you, i was with a guy who was very violent. He loved to choke me during sex, so when you started to rub my neck, i thought you were gonna do the same."

I stared at Reno, a tad horrified. "I'm so sorry babe."

Reno hugged me very tightly, shaking as he started to sob. "You've got your demons, and mine still haunt me... i wanna..."

I kissed Reno rather soundly on the lips. When i pulled away, he was speechless. "Reno, you won't have to worry about that with me, you're just as safe in this relationship as i am. Just because i'm a bit broken doesn't mean we both can't talk about it. If you ever want to, come find me."

Reno hugged me again, this time a look of lust gracing his features. " Can i fuck you?"

I was shocked by Reno's question, but not so much." Please, i want you to."

Reno hauled me onto his bed with a strength i didn't know was possible in such a man. I was a bit breathless, and Reno kissed me deeply, bringing my breath back. he kissed my jaw, making me shiver as he trailed his cold tongue down my neck. I looked at Reno for a moment, and i saw a deeply embedded passion waiting to spring itself forth. I smirked at him and he understood what i wanted.

With a sly smirk, Reno grabbed a bottle of lube from his dresser, making me shiver as he slicked his cock, but also making me grow nervous, cause what if he leaves me after this? No, Reno doesn't seem like the kind of guy that would do that, but i was never really sure of my thoughts, even when i know its true.

Reno sensed my nervousness and sat me up, trailing his hands down my back to calm me down. He caught me by surprise by ramming his cock up my tight ass, causing me to throw my head back and scream in bliss, gripping his shoulders and moaning softly. Reno bit my neck as he thrusted, which made let loose a howl of pure ecstasy. I had never been loved like this before, i had only been raped and tortured for most of my life. Meeting Reno was a fucking godsend, and i couldn't be happier.

Reno groaned in pleasure as he shook me to my very core, a look of bliss on his face. I smashed my hips up to meet Reno's, wrapping my legs around his slim waist, pulling his cock in deeper, an expression of surrealness washing over my features. I looked him dead in the face, and he knew i wouldn't last very much longer, so he bit my neck hard, and i fucking lost it. I came all over our chests and stomachs, moaning as Reno gushed all over my insides.

Reno pulled out of me tortuously slow, and held me close, kissing me tenderly. " Are you ok Axel?"

I had to regain my breath for a moment before i could answer. "I'm okay Reno."

Reno still seemed concerned. "Did i hurt you? You had a pained look on your face."

I kissed him softly. "Babe, it's okay, I'm fine."

Reno heaved a sigh. "Okay, as long as you're okay, i can sleep alright."

I grew a little concerned. " Do you usually sleep?"

Reno shook his head. " i keep thinking that your dads' gonna come back and murder ya, and that i won't be there to protect ya."

I hugged his wiry frame gently, rubbing his back as he sobbed slightly. "Reno, you won't have to worry about that. I know you'll find a way to be there."

Reno smirked, rubbing his tear-ridden face. "O-o-o-ok babe."

I smiled softly. "How bout i sleep with you tonight so that you can go to work tomorrow?"

Reno sighed. "sure."

I helped Reno get back under the covers, holding him close and whispering sweet nothings in his ear to help him sleep while i stayed awake. I started to think about what Reno said, and i started to grow a little scared. Reno had a pensive look on his face while he was talking, like he was thinking about a different thing entirely. I wondered what that meant, and decided to ask him tomorrow. What got me frightened was his fear about my dad.

What if my dad did know where i was and was plotting to kill me and Reno? I almost dismissed the idea, but when i gave it more thought i started to shake, feeling so nervous i thought i would vomit. I couldn't sleep the more i thought about it, and i gripped Reno tighter, hoping that my dad wouldn't find me.


	9. Chapter 9: Morning After

_Takes place morning after chapter 8:_

Sunlight streamed in through partially drawn curtains, casting a rather calming look to Reno's room. I flung the covers off of me and tried to find my pants, slipping them back on and forgetting about my shirt. I started to become a little worried when i didn't hear any sign of Reno. But then I remembered that he had to work today. Which means I'd have to see if Demyx or Xigbar are available so Reno won't have a heart attack. I walked into the kitchen and saw a note taped to the fridge.

"Yo Axel,

Had ta leave early. Tseng was bein' a total asshole. Have ta go protect Rufus or some shit like tha. You know what to do.

-Reno

p.s: I'm bringing back something special."

Smirking, I put the note on the counter and raided the fridge for my breakfast. I sat at the table and stared at Reno's empty seat, shivering a bit. It just seems so cold without him sitting there. i sighed a bit and prodded my eggs. Today was gonna be boring as hell. But I thought back to the note on the table. I opened it up and read it again, and i smiled. I wonder what surprise Reno has for me when he gets home. I almost jumped out of my seat when my phone rang in my pocket, but i breathed a sigh of relief when i saw it was Reno.

"hello?"

Reno's voice sounded oddly tranquil. "Hey babe, how are ya?"

I sniffed a bit. "Dude, i'm fine, you've only been gone for an hour. What's the worst that could happen?"

Reno went silent for a moment.

I sighed and apologized. "I'm sorry Reno, i didn't mean it like that. Can you forgive me?"

Reno moaned. "Of course I can forgive ya babe. Ya know I luv ya more than that."

I moaned a little. "I definitely know that Reno. I remember last night."

I swear Reno smirked on his end. "That was too damn long without ya under me, crying out my name."

I laughed a bit. "Of course you would say that."

Reno cooed. "Am I getting too predictable yo?"

I thought about it for a moment. "Not really."

Reno seemed glad. "Glad i"m not boring."

I smirked. " i'm glad too. See ya after work?"

Reno sighed. "see ya."

I was a little confused when i hung up the phone. Reno seemed a little sad towards the end of that conversation. Maybe he was just tired. I shrugged and scrolled through my phone, looking for Xigbar's number. I grinned when i scrolled right past it. I have too many people on my phone. I thought for a moment before putting the phone to my ear. I was a little shocked when he picked up after the third ring.

"hella?"

I beamed."whassup Xigbar?"

"Axel brah! How've ya been? I heard you got away from your dad."

I was confused."How'd ya hear about that?"

"Demyx told me."

Damn that boy. "Anyway, can you be here today?"

"Lemme guess, Reno will have a heart attack if someone a'int there?"

"pretty much." I smiled.

"A'ight. I'll be there soon. I think i know where this Reno lives."

I smirked."A'ight, see ya then."

I hung up my phone and placed it on the coffee table. Well this was gonna be a rather interesting visit. Then again, this was Xigbar, so anything was considered interesting to him. I picked up the remote and flicked through the channels, finding nothing too interesting. I flicked my eyes to the table and wondered why my notebook was under Reno's cup of coffee. I drank the coffee and pulled the notebook into my lap, flicking through the worn pages. Maybe I left it here yesterday and he started reading it.

The banging on Reno's door nearly scared me out of my wits. Until I opened the door and saw Xigbar on the other end. I swear, the grin on his face could've rivaled the sun. He was dressed in an onyx long sleeved shirt and grey khakis. He had his glasses on, which probably meant he was gonna get all philosophical on me and shit like that. That was fine, i'm totally ready for that.

"Hey Axel brah."

I sighed. "Hey Xig, come on in."

Xigbar immediately sounded concerned. "Are ya alright dude?"

I plopped back on the couch and sighed deeply. "I've seen better days."

Xigbar hummed. "Thoughts of yer dad keepin' ya up again?"

I wiped my eyes. "Yea, pretty much."

Xigbar noticed my notebook and made a curious noise. "Is that the famous notebook that ya wouldn' let anybody see?"

I smirked. "Yea Xiggy, this be the one."

Xigbar turned his head to look at me. "Ya know, yer accent gets thicker when yer bein' cocky."

I smirked even wider. "And yers gets thicker when yar bein' a dumbass."

Xigbar laughed. "Guess that's true."

I leaned back into the couch. "Ya know, he's a real good guy."

Xigbar chuckled. "I figured that much, by the way ya've talked 'bout him."

I was intrigued. "Really? What way would that be?"

Xigbar thought for a moment. "Like a lovestruck teenager."

I sniffled.

Xigbar grew concerned again. "Ya a'ight?"

I couldn't hear what he had said. I was shaking a bit too much.

Xigbar hugged me tightly. "Hey there, it'll be okay."

I sobbed into his shirt, not really knowing why i was crying. I must miss Reno way too much. I gripped Xigbar tighter and hoped that Reno was ok...


	10. Chapter 10: Never Knew That You Knew

_(takes place one week after Chapter 9)_

Ever since Reno came back from work last week, something hasn't been right. He just hasn't had as much of the spark as he normally would. I've been trying to ask him what happened at work. But every time I did he'd give me that puppy eyed face and I'd back away. I've spent so much of my sanity trying to figure out what might have happened, but I just cannot. Maybe if I ask nicely...

I took a deep breath. "Reno?"

Reno looked up from his breakfast, trying to talk around his mouthful of toast. "Whaddaya want?"

I shook a little bit, and Reno stopped eating. "I've been really worried about you since last week."

Reno's face fell a little bit. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but ya woulda had a panic attack if i did tell ya."

Immediately all the color drained from my face. "Oh no..."

Reno squeezed my hand. "He doesn't know you live with me. I just passed him on the street, thassall."

I couldn't hear a word he said. I was shaking too much...

Reno's face sunk with concern. "Axel?"

I got up from the table and sat on the couch. Hunched over, I almost felt like I would throw up. I started to think back to all the times I had been outside. What if my dad had seen me? What if he saw me and Reno together? The more I thought about it, the more I wanted to crawl in a hole and die somewhere.

Reno sat right beside me and held me tightly, caressing my back. I did not even notice, sobbing right into his shoulder. The mere thought of my father coming here and hurting me again filled me with so much dread that i felt the color draining from my face as my body started to shake. Part of me wanted to be let go. Another part of me did not want Reno to stop rubbing my back. I let out a small cry of frustration, scratching at my scarred wrists. Reno hummed gently, grabbing my wrists and kissing them tenderly.

"Axel, yer gonna be fine."

I looked at Reno like he had three heads. "Its my fucking father! No one ever ends up being fine after dealing with him!"

Reno held me as I started sobbing again. "I know that yer scared, but trust meh when I say that you'll be ok. Ya've got plenty of friends that'll be there for ya. I'm yer lover, so ya know I'll be there for ya. I promise ya that I will do my damnest ta keep ya alive."

I sniffled a bit. "That was probably tha sweetest thing anyone has said to me."

Reno cocked an eyebrow. "Ya know, I think yer accent also gets thicker when yer sad."

I smirked ever so slightly. "And yers gets thicker when yer being a dumbass, just like Xigbar's!"

Reno chuckled. "Now there's the Axel I love the most."

I chuckled a bit and looked up at Reno. His aquamarine eyes were ablaze with determination, and I could not help but stare at his beauty. He is just so sexy without trying, and i cannot help but love him. He just makes me feel so wonderful and safe and...really horny. I turned to look at Reno for a minute. That look of boredom on his face, was so tempting, and i could see the gears turning in his head as he rubbed his leg a little nervously.

Casually, I leaned over and took Reno's face in my hands, kissing those velvet lips as deeply as i could. Reno gasped into my mouth, but got over the shock and wrapped his wiry arms around my shoulders. I snaked my tongue in Reno's mouth, tasting the essence that was purely him and him alone. I settled myself in his lap and just admired his sexy face, those eyes sliding shut in desire.

I buried my head in his shoulder and just breathed him in, falling asleep to his comforting heartbeat...

-End of chapter-

Reno: I'd just like to thank all y'all for bein' such wonderful readers to my dear friend Becca. Have a nice day!

Rebecca: Thanks for the ending Reno!

Reno: No problem Becca

Rebecca: Who wouldn' wanna make out with that face?


	11. Chapter 11: Guess Who's Out?

I let the wind sweep through my hair as I walked past the semi abandoned part of town I used to live with my family. Or at least, what i used to call my family. I loved my wife, I loved her very much. But then that bastard child of mine had to be born, and my sweet wife had to die. The very thought of this redheaded nuisance makes my fucking blood boil. I just wanna rip him to shreds with the edge of my switchblade. But that would get me killed by that bastard he is dating. What is his name? I think it is Reno. At this point, I just do not give a flying fuck. I just want my son back so i can give him the punishment he deserves for running away like a little bitch.

But how was I supposed to do that? I had no idea where this Reno lived. Was I even in the right town to start looking? I kicked a rock across the street. This meandering about was going to get me nowhere. There must be someone who knows where this guy lives. I sat on a bench and watched people go by. A salt and pepper haired guy sat next to me and started whistling. I crossed my legs and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it and taking a deep drag. Might as well enjoy myself.

"hey there. How are ya?"

I recognized that voice. I turned and looked at the guy. "Hello Xigbar."

Xigbar turned to face me. "How do you know me?"

I shrugged. "Heard about you from Reno."

Xigbar smiled. "Cool, he's a good guy."

I smirked evilly. "Happen to know where he lives?"

Xigbar stood up and pointed to a house on a hill. "See that house there? Just a twenty minute walk."

I got up and shook his hand. "Thank you Xigbar."

Xigbar jogged away. "Anytime man."

I started in the direction of Reno's house. That was a lot easier than I thought it would be. I guess some people are just idiots. I know he knows my son; maybe he never saw me. I almost walk right into Reno's door. Now that would have been a stupid move. But then again, Reno isn't here, so my dimwit son would have probably thought it was him coming back early. I slip inside the house and set off to find Axel. I walk by a door and stop dead in my tracks. There he is, sleeping like the angelic whore he is. He definitely deserves what's coming to him. I flick out my switchblade and carve it into his chest, not surprised that he's not waking up. I think that's all I'll do for now, just to torture him...


	12. Chapter 12: Why Didn't You Tell Me?

Axel's p.o.v.

I woke up, and let out a silent scream at what I saw. There was blood all over my shirt! I started to freak out and hope that Reno hadn't woken up before me. I turned my head and saw Reno snoring as usual. I let out a sigh of relief, climbed out of bed, and walked straight to the bathroom. I peeled off my shirt and almost had a heart attack; there was a cut fucking five inches long! I breathed deeply so that i wouldn't throw up. I got in the shower and tried to wash the blood off, crying heavily. My dad knows I'm here, he knows I'm with Reno, and he's trying to kill me! I tried to keep it together, but i slid down the shower wall and started crying more.

I heard a knock on the door. "Axel?"

I tried to stand, but i felt very weak. "In the shower."

Reno opened the door as I was getting out. "Why are you up so-" he looked at the scar on my chest.

i held out my still bloodied hands. "help me..."

Reno caught me as i fell. "Axel! What the fuck happened to ya?!"

I started to shake. "M-My dad... he knows...I'm here..."

I saw the fire rage behind Reno's eyes.

"Reno? Say somethin' babe..."

Reno started shaking, holding me tighter. "I can't believe i let this happen..."

I tried to think. "What the fuck do we do? How could he have found this place?"

Reno hit the floor. " I have no fucking clue. But whoever told him i'll be sure i hang him by his balls!"

I started crying, scratching at my chest.

Reno cooed in my ear, rubbing my back to get me to stop crying. "Shhh babe, its alright, we'll find a way to keep you safe."

Reno helped me get dressed, picking me up and sitting me on the counter. I couldn't look at him; I didn't want him to see me like this. Reno gently kissed my neck; i groaned in relaxation. I tried to think of who could've done this, but right now I just wanted Reno. I gripped the back of his neck and pulled him closer, groaning in his ear. Reno grabbed my ass and ground his hips into mine, sending a wave of bliss through me...

tbc in chap 13 hehehe...


	13. Chapter 13: Send Me an Angel

Axel's p.o.v:

I tossed around in my bed, nightmares of my father wreaking havoc on any amount of sleep i was to get. I bolted awake with a yell, staring right into Reno's comforting aqua eyes. I started scratching at my wrists, anxiety racking my body with every shaking breath being forced out of me. Reno crawled back into bed, placing my shaking form on his chest, stroking my hair. I kept trying to punch my leg and reach for my knife so that i would not have to deal with the torment of my father anymore. Reno gripped my wrists and stared into my horror filled eyes; I looked away, I did not want to see his disappointment.

"Axel, what's wrong babe?" Reno held me to his chest.

"I can't do this anymore, the possible torment my dad could inflict is making me insane!" I sobbed into Reno's chest.

Reno rubbed my back. "Axel, i cant say for sure that it'll be ok, but i will help you with this."

I stared at his neck, breathing in his wonderful scent. I leaned in and kissed his pale neck, gripping his waist. Reno flinched a bit, but quickly sighed and relaxed. I laid him down on our bed and kissed down his throat, listening to the symphony of moans coming from his every being. I circled his nipples with my tongue, smirking as he moaned sharply. I could not wait any longer; i needed him now. I ground my hips down on his throbbing cock, moaning in his ear. I slipped him out of his boxers, breaching myself on his thick length.

Reno moaned in sheer bliss as i rocked and writhed in his lap. I gripped his strong shoulders, biting just below his pulse. Reno fisted his hands in my hair, moaning his thanks as he bucked his hips into mine. I lost myself to total bliss and gushed all over Reno's chest, collapsing next to him. Reno pulled me into his arms once more, rubbing my chest.

"Well someone seems happy." Reno chuckled.

I hummed in his chest. "I missed yer sinful body, missed what I could do to it."

Reno cooed in my ear. "Well why didn't you just do this earlier?"

I sighed. "I was scared."

Reno made a confused noise. "Of what?"

I sniffled. "Of you thinking i'm a whore."

Reno hugged me tighter. "I would never think of you like that."

I sighed and snuggled deeper into Reno's chest, breathing in his cinnamon aftershave. I slowly fall asleep to Reno's even breathing. he is without a doubt the best thing that has ever happened to me.


	14. 14: God's Still Sending The Devil

Axel's p.o.v:

Screams were running tape in my head while I sat on the couch writing in my notebook. Nothing's wrong, just the singer is currently screaming on my iPod. What might I be writing you ask? Just the usual poetry, a story here and there, nothing major. Just writing to get the thoughts out of my head, pass the time until Reno gets home from work. To this day I still don't know exactly what he does, and I don't think I ever will.

Did I mention the living room is currently only lit by candles? Yea, super creepy.

The sound of a key in the lock brought me out of my monologue. I looked up and right into Reno's smiling eyes. "Hey babe."

Reno pecked my nose and plopped next to me on the couch, putting his head in my lap. "Hey Axe, how was your day?"

I put the notebook down and ran a hand through Reno's hair. "Boring, yours?"

Reno groaned a bit.

I laughed lightly. "I'm guessing not much better?"

Reno nodded.

I pulled a Twizzler out of my pocket, watching Reno's eyes light up further. "Will this make it better?"

Reno smirked and grabbed the twizzler, biting off a piece.

"That looks so wrong you know."

Reno kissed my cheek. "But ya love it."

I smiled softly and kissed his cheek. "True."

I fished around in my pocket for my phone when i felt it buzzing. Reno looked up from staring at my shoes. "What's up?"

I opened up Messages. "Got a text, probably from Demyx or Roxas or something."

I started to read the message and began to pale at the one sentence I saw:

"I know where you are. I'll find you when he's not home, and you'll get what you deserve."

Reno saw what I was reading and pulled me into his chest. "Axel?"

Tears started to form in my eyes. "I think my dad knows where I live."

Reno's face lost any color it had left. "The fuck? How?"

I ran a hand through my ruby hair. "I don't know, but he found out somehow."

Reno looked at the number on my phone. "What if he lives closer than ya thought?"

I paled. "He did say he had moved...you don't think he could've moved here!"

Reno wrote down the number on a piece of paper he got from his pocket. "I'll get some help on this, ask Tseng to have Elena to come be here for a bit. He'll understand."

I sighed in a bit of comfort and anxiety. "I've got a bad feeling about this..."

Reno hugged me gently. "Don't worry, you're gonna be okay."

Reno grabbed his phone and went into the kitchen. "Besides, Laney isn't that annoying."

I laughed a bit, but there was still a tinge of bitterness in my voice. Something just didn't seem to sink in fully. What if that really was my dad trying to find me? It definitely sounded like my dad, he was never really that nice to begin with. I thought I had seen him around town recently, or someone who resembled him. Xigbar said he had seen someone like him recently, didn't seem like a bad guy...but my dad always appeared like that on the outside.

Reno snapped me out of my thoughts by setting a plate down in front of me. "Axel, i know you're worried, but at least be worried on a full stomach."

I grinned at his odd humor and dug into my stir fry. "Thanks babe, I'm glad you're here to help me out with this."

Reno smiled and nuzzled into my hair. "It helps when you love the person as much as I do, and when you have as many resources."

I smirked. "Don't forget lack of sanity."

Reno laughed. "Guess that helps too."

I sent a text to Demyx asking him to come over. I need a bit more support with this. My phone buzzed immediately after sending it.

Demyx: how soon do yo need me to be there?

Axel: Reno's here now, but he'll be going back to work in a minute.

Demyx: what's wrong?

Axel: I'll explain when you get here.

Demyx: alright, be there in five minutes.

Axel: thanks.

I slid my phone in my pocket and kissed Reno before he left. "Hope they can help."

Reno smiled and hugged me tightly. "Don't worry, we'll figure this out. Elena texted back, Tseng sent her here, she'll arrive in fifteen minutes."

"Thank you Reno."

Reno gave a sloppy salute. "No problem angel."

I watched Reno walk out the door and saw Demyx run in and hug me. "Hey Axel!"

I returned the hug and plopped us both down on the couch. "How are you so damn happy all the time?"

Demyx pulled his legs up. "Positivity and Pepsi. Works wonders man."

I shrugged. "Fair enough."

Demyx turned to face me. "So what's up? You seem anxious."

I breathed shakily. "I think my dad knows that I live with Reno."

Demyx went paler than his hair. "Shit! Really?"

I pulled up the text i had gotten earlier. "This is what i received before I texted you. That's why Reno went back to work."

Demyx read the text, looking at me with concern. "Will you be okay here?"

I nodded. "Reno said a woman named Elena is coming to stay here while they figure this out."

Demyx nodded, rubbing my back. "How did he find out where you live?"

I shook my head. "No clue."

A knock on the door startled me for a moment until I heard a female on the other side. "Mr. Flynn? I am Elena from Shin-Ra, here to guard you until further notice."

I walked to the door and opened it. "Can I see your badge for a moment?"

She fished it out of her pocket and placed it in my palm. "Good, asking to verify."

I smirked and handed it back to her. "Reno said the logo behind yours was misprinted, that your hair was 1inch shorter on the right side, and your head was tilted at a 45° angle."

Elena nodded and stepped inside, shutting the door behind her. "All the flaws in my photo. Good memory."

"Thank you. This is my friend Demyx, he shall be here for the time being."

Demyx rose and shook Elena's hand. "Pleasure to meet you Ms. Elena."

Elena sat down across from us. "Pleasure to meet you as well Demyx."

"May I ask something Mr. Flynn?"

I nodded. "Go ahead."

Elena straightened her tie. "What is your father like?"

I took a deep breath. "My father is abusive, alcoholic, and sadistic. He's been like that towards me since I was born."

Elena tilted her head. "Why such behaviour?"

I breathed deep. "My mother died giving birth to me."

Elena's expression softened a bit. "I'm so sorry. So he blames you for losing his wife?"

I nodded.

Elena tapped her arm. "What does your father generally look like?"

I scrolled through my phone to find a picture. "6'4", mid-back length red hair, he keeps it in a ponytail for his job. Medium amount of muscle, green-grey eyes, both ears pierced with cross earrings, angular face— a little more than mine, and a guitar tattoo on his neck, left side."

Elena studied the picture on my phone. "What does he tend to wear?"

I thought briefly. "Sleeveless shirts, black, gold or red with a front pocket for his iPod or his phone. Khakis or silver basketball shorts if he had a day off. Grey and aqua checkered converse or lilac hi tops if he went running that morning."

Elena nodded and kept typing. "Any other jewelry besides the earrings?"

I nodded and flipped through my gallery. "Dragon wraparound bracelet, usually to work. Sterling silver cross for most days, emerald silk choker he wore as another bracelet. He still wears his wedding and engagement rings, both white gold dotted with sapphires and emeralds. He wasn't really a diamond kind of guy."

Elena nodded. "Any other identifying marks? Scars, birth marks, recent injuries?"

I nodded again. "He has a scar over his left eye from a year or so ago, tripped on a table when he was wasted."

Elena finished writing and pocketed her phone. "All details are recorded and accounted for, I sent them to Tseng and Reno and Rude, who will forward them to the appropriate departments for further progress in this investigation. In the meantime, I say we should change the subject to something more palatable."

Demyx and I nodded in agreement.

Elena pulled a soda from inside her jacket. "How long have you been in a relationship with Reno for?"

I smiled minutely. "Its been six months."

Elena caught my small gesture and returned the smile. "You have my congratulations."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Mr. Flynn."

I clasped my hands together. "Please, you may address me as Axel."

"Very well then Axel."

I leaned in closer. "Can I ask you something Elena?"

Elena nodded. "Go ahead."

"What's Reno like at work?"

Elena looked at her watch. "How much time do we have?"

I smirked. "As long as it takes."


	15. Chapter 15: Speaking Of

Axel's Dad's p.o.v:

I can't believe it, I simply cannot. Tomorrow is my dearest son's birthday. He's turning 21, and I want to get him something special. A knife through his greedy heart? Or perhaps getting rid of his horrendous boyfriend and being able to have my little whore to myself once again. I think that would be a good present for him, show him I have his best interests at my forefront. But how will I get rid of Reno? (I think that's his name.) He always seems to be around, and I think that blonde chick that pulled up in his driveway is his coworker.

Hmm, plenty of decisions to be made. So many possibilities for this to go terribly wrong or succeed perfectly. All depends on execution (figuratively and literally) of whatever plan I choose. Believe me, I have a lot of plans in mind. What father doesn't when trying to better their son's life?

I stared up at Axel's new "life". ' _Oh Axel! Daddy's home_!'


End file.
